


Let Me

by hangyeom



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No plot just porn, Smut, dom top sungyoon, mirror kink, soft top seungmin, sub bottom jangjun, youngtaek and joochan are mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangyeom/pseuds/hangyeom
Summary: The practice room is filled with wall-to-wall mirrors to catch the tiniest of their mistakes, but Sungyoon thinks he can find another use for them.
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Lee Jangjun, Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> happy wajoo day y’all hope y’all are doing well <3 this piece of filth is the only thing i have to offer so ,,, take my heart please ;a;

They’ve just finished practicing for their latest comeback and everyone’s exhausted, collapsing to the floor without a second thought once Daeyeol wraps up dance practice for the day. Bomin stands up tiredly after a while, having had enough of lying on the cold, hard floor of the practice room. “I’m going back to the dorms,” is all he says, before grabbing his belongings and leaving quietly. 

It wasn’t unusual for the members to stay overnight in the practice room, often too knackered after pouring their soul out into practice to have enough energy to take the 5 minutes walk back to their dorm. Besides, they could fully enjoy each others’ presence only when they were in the practice room, lying side by side without having to be separated by the walls in their dorm. Jibeom moves to follow Bomin, dragging Jaehyun up with him as well, ignoring Jaehyun’s tired whines of protest. Meanwhile, Daeyeol coaxes Donghyun into a standing position as he leans on the older for support, understanding the younger’s love of cleanliness too well to know that he’ll regret not heading back to the dorms if he doesn’t bring him back now. Donghyun merely swats weakly at the older to Daeyeol’s amusement, to which he reproaches, “you’ll thank me for it later, silly.” 

As their footsteps gradually leave the building, the quiet sounds of breathing fill the practice room as the remaining members descend into a peaceful slumber. Not Sungyoon, though, he’s far too worked up, excitement running through his veins, to even think of falling asleep. He scans the room slowly, making sure the other members are fast asleep before looking for his target. He finds Jangjun with his back propped up against the wall, head nodding off every now and then as if he’s having a really long conversation in his dreams. Sungyoon smiles fondly at the sight before shaking the younger awake softly so as to not startle him. 

“C’mon, let’s do it now,” he whispers into Jangjun’s ears, eyes twinkling mischievously at the thought. Half-awake, Jangjun’s barely conscious enough to register the implications of what Sungyoon had just suggested, eyes widening when realisation hits him. “N-no, not here, hyung! What if they wake up?” Jangjun gestures to the other members who are still asleep despite his panicked state, thankfully.

“Oh, please. Why are you acting like I didn’t catch you jerking off to them, hm?” Sungyoon drawls. “I know you have a soft spot for Seungmin and Youngtaek..” At the gasp it elicits from Jangjun, Sungyoon leans back to catch the torn gaze of the younger, red painting his cheeks as Jangjun tries desperately to think of a comeback. “T-that’s…” 

Sungyoon leans forward to kiss Jangjun on the neck where he’s sensitive, licking softly at the mole under his ear which causes the younger to shiver in pleasure. “I know you want it..” He goads, smirking triumphantly when he feels an almost imperceptible nod from the younger. He pulls back after pressing one last kiss to the younger’s pulse point, gaze hardening in a split-second. “Safe word?” He prompts, pausing all movements till the younger answers with a soft “peaches”. Sungyoon nods, satisfied with the answer. He instructs the younger to strip while he grabs a chair from the corner of the room, careful not to wake Joochan who’s sleeping by the stack of chairs. He couldn’t have them awake just yet. 

Making his way back to the younger, Sungyoon removes his shirt as well, grimacing at how it sticks to his skin from all the sweat he’d shed during practice earlier. He takes a seat on the chair, making sure he’s facing the mirror before patting his lap invitingly. Jangjun straddles him obediently, and Sungyoon has to tear his eyes away from the obscene sight of Jangjun’s ass in the mirror and how his legs are wrapped around his waist tightly to focus on the younger’s cock now forming a tent in his boxers. He taps on Jangjun’s butt lightly to get him to lift up before removing his boxers in a swift pull, groaning at the sight of Jangjun’s milky skin on the inner part of his thighs. 

Sungyoon wants nothing more than to mark, and so he does, lowering his head to suck at the expanse of unmarred skin on the younger’s thighs. Jangjun has to stop himself from moaning in pleasure, hands shooting up to cover his mouth in an attempt to stifle the noises he’s making. Sungyoon seems displeased by this, stopping his ministrations to look the younger in the eyes. 

“Don’t cover your moans, I want to hear you.” It’s all Jangjun can do to nod before he drops his hands to his lap, catching the unspoken warning in the older’s eyes. Satisfied with his masterpieces on Jangjun’s thighs, Sungyoon moves to nibble softly on the toned flesh of the younger’s abdomen, just enough to leave marks. He doesn’t want the younger to go around flashing his abs on every show he makes an appearance on, because Jangjun’s body belongs to him and him only.

Jangjun seems to catch his train of thought as he feels the nips on his core, so close but not quite where he needs the older, babbling apologies and promises to the older that he won’t show off his abs anymore, if the older would just touch him already. Sungyoon just smiles at this, “I’ll do what I want, princess.” before continuing his journey up the younger’s torso, this time circling his nipples with his tongue which has Jangjun crying out in sensitivity, grinding down desperately on Sungyoon’s lap for whatever friction he can get in his position. 

Jangjun’s panting now, leaning his head on Sungyoon’s shoulder for support as he squeezes his eyes shut to curb the urge to come from Sungyoon’s teasing already. “P-please, no more...need you in me now..” Jangjun tries again, reaching for Sungyoon’s hands to lead them to his hole. Sensing the younger’s desperation, Sungyoon gives in to his plea, lifting his fingers to Jangjun’s mouth in an unspoken move for him to coat his fingers in saliva. Jangjun all but drools over Sungyoon’s fingers in his mouth, too turned on to care that he’s being too messy right now and that Sungyoon will probably chide him for it later. 

Sungyoon presses into him urgently, something in him having snapped at the display of Jangjun being so needy for his cock he’d drooled over his  _ fingers _ . He scissors into Jangjun quickly before removing his fingers from the younger and replacing them with his cock. He groans at the feeling of Jangjun’s hole sucking him in greedily, barely giving Jangjun time to get adjusted to his size before thrusting into him rapidly. Jangjun bounces in his lap from the force of his thrusts, and the younger can only hold on to Sungyoon for dear life as he hiccups from the sheer pleasure he’s receiving. 

Sungyoon growls at the moans from the younger, eyes drawn to Jangjun’s ass jiggling from the impact of his thrusts in the mirror, before trailing down to where their bodies are connected, Jangjun’s hole stretched wide open for him, slick with spit and precum. Sungyoon’s hands travel down to knead the younger’s ass, pleased with how the flesh feels and moves under his touch before he trails down to circle the younger’s sensitive rim. 

“Wouldn’t you like it if the others fucked you along with me, hm?” He whispers into Jangjun’s ear and the younger positively whines, having forgotten about the other members in the room already. “Shh now, princess. Don’t want them waking up to see you being a slut for my cock right now, huh?” He takes Jangjun’s whines as an affirmation, except Sungyoon doesn’t think the same way, pistoning his hips into the younger with greater force as he aims for his prostate. 

When Jangjun squeals and breaks into a hiccup mid-moan, Sungyoon knows he’s found it, locking his hips into position as he aims repeatedly for the same spot to bring Jangjun to his orgasm. This close to tipping over the edge, Jangjun’s senses are suddenly hyper-aware, and his heart drops when he spots Seungmin fidgeting in annoyance from where he’s lying on the floor, awoken from the noise they’re making. Jangjun starts squirming in Sungyoon’s grip, babbling nonsense while trying to alert him about Seungmin, but Sungyoon’s too caught up in pleasure to notice. Moments later, Jangjun’s yanked off Sungyoon’s cock by Seungmin, and Sungyoon’s eyes shoot open as he growls at the offender. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Sungyoon all but hisses at Seungmin, anger taking over his features at the fact that Seungmin, the brat, had dared do something like this. Seungmin bristles slightly but stands his ground, “Jangjun hyung was asking you to stop. He clearly wasn’t enjoying it, why didn’t you listen to him?” He spits, moving to stand in front of Jangjun protectively. 

Sungyoon takes a few seconds to realise that Seungmin’s got it wrong, smirking as he gestures for Jangjun to explain the situation to Seungmin. All eyes on him, Jangjun can only find it in himself to blush, unable to form words that’ll clear Seungmin’s misunderstanding towards Sungyoon. He shakes his head softly, “no, I..Sungyoon hyung wasn’t doing anything I didn’t want him to. I m-might have a thing for you..” Seungmin’ eyes widen at that, and Sungyoon doesn’t miss the gulp Seungmin takes as he processes the new information. With that, Sungyoon gets back to business, beckoning for Jangjun to suck his cock from his new position on the floor. 

“What d’ya say, Seungminnie? Want to have a taste of your precious Jangjunie hyung?” Sungyoon lilts, quirking his eyebrows up at him. Seungmin clenches his fists, blood boiling in annoyance. Part of him feels like he’s being goaded into this, while the other half is too stubborn to admit his feelings for Jangjun. After a tense few moments of staring, he lowers his gaze from Sungyoon, taking his place behind Jangjun who’s kneeling between Sungyoon’s thighs. 

Sungyoon pretends he doesn’t notice the way Seungmin’s half-hard already, tugging on Jangjun’s hair to make the younger take more of him into his mouth. He doesn’t miss the way Jangjun moans when Seungmin finally presses into him, gentle and loving unlike the usual rough and carnal thrusts from Sungyoon. The vibrations from Jangjun’s moans have Sungyoon’s eyes rolling back in pleasure, canting his hips up into Jangjun’s wet cavern as he chases his orgasm. Sungyoon comes first out of them, panting and muttering curses with variations of Jangjun’s name as he rides out his high. 

Jangjun’s close too, having both his holes filled is a rare treat for  _ “a cockslut like him” _ in Sungyoon’s words, and he whines high and pretty at the taste of Sungyoon’s release coating his tongue and shooting down his throat. When Sungyoon finally pulls him off his cock, gasping to catch his breath from the intensity of his orgasm earlier, Jangjun begs Seungmin to finish him off, guiding his hand to circle around his cock. Seungmin’s every bit gentle and giving as Sungyoon is mean, so he tightens his grip around Jangjun’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts as he builds up to Jangjun’s orgasm, groaning in lust as Jangjun’s moans get progressively louder nearing his orgasm. 

It takes Sungyoon’s keen eye to figure out the last thing Jangjun needs to push him over the edge, and he smirks before finishing the younger off, “You can come now, princess. Seungminnie’s fucking you so good, hm?” And Jangjun keens, coming hot and white across his abdomen, some dripping on the floor. Seungmin growls lowly at the sensation of Jangjun’s hole tightening around his member as he comes, thrusts losing their rhythm as he changes to quick, shallow thrusts to finish himself off. He lets out a low moan as he comes, filling Jangjun up with his release. The latter moans at the sensation, unable to hold himself up any longer as he lets Seungmin have his way with him. 

While the two catch their breath, Sungyoon gazes around the practice room, and he can’t say he’s surprised when he finds Youngtaek and Joochan awake, eyes lidded with lust as they stare at the show put on for them in the middle of the room. He trails his eyes away from the visible tents in their pants, turning to nudge Jangjun softly. “Ready for round 2, princess?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is also a tribute to that one user to tweeted about bottom jangjun bc now i can’t get it out of my head and....i have them to thank :^) alSo i have a big soft spot for seungmin....if you couldn’t tell already whew
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated (i’m working on an update for ‘and then i met you’ but it’s not going how i want it to so wish me luck x.x)


End file.
